If We Ever Meet Again
by mayabritdolphxx
Summary: When WWE Superstar Dolph Ziggler and Internet sensation Britney Turtle get into a slight dispute over a table at comic con, will romance ensue? Crackship/Crossover. Pairings Britney/Dolph, Britney/Paul (One Sided). In progress, I'll write more soon. Please review! Thanks to my beta reader John. I do not own Dolph or Britney or anything mentioned.
1. Boredom, Crowds and Tables, Oh My!

It was eleven in the morning and the excel centre was buzzing with activity, as hundreds of outsiders suddenly managed to fit in, to both the environment and ill fitting super hero costumes and Dolph Ziggler was bored already. He'd been forced to come as part of the company's promotion and besides some cool shots he'd got of himself and his new action figure, and a few autographs here and there for crying fangirls (and quite a few tearful fanboys too) he found himself at a loss for something to do. He wasn't due to actually sit down and start signing autographs for another hour so he decided that a quick wander round to see what all the fuss was about would probably ease his boredom. He ran his fingers through his bleached hair, pulled his jacket back on and set off, smiling and waving to fans as he went, even though only about 60% of them knew who he was. He walked around finding nothing to amuse him and returned about fifteen minutes later to his table, the trouble was, somebody was already there. He looked down at the table with a confused look on his face, there was a crowd around the desk and walking towards him was a short man in a absurdly blue suit.

"I've already told you people, Miss Turtle isn't ready to sign, please get in line." He shouted, pushing Dolph into the crowd of people around his own table.

"That's my..." Dolph was silenced by a cry from the crowd.

"Hey, that's Dolph Ziggler!" A few members of the crowd suddenly turned to look at him and he shrugged quickly.

"And that's my..." He mumbled, pointing at the table as the crowd stood back, allowing a full view of the new occupier of _his_ table. She looked about 20 something years old, and her hair was bleached too, falling around the shoulders of her purple dress, she looked up at him, smiling slightly and stood from the table, shaking her fringe from her eyes and almost gliding towards him. His stomach knotted when she smiled. "Table." He finished suddenly, his breath catching a little in his throat.

"I told you it wasn't ours!" She said, looking past Dolph and shoving the short man playfully with a youthful smile. "I think we're this one." She remarked, moving over to the table next to Dolph's, her clear, British accent seemed warm somehow, and sweet. "Sorry." Dolph tried to think of something to say as she sat down at the table next to him, placing a pen on the table and smiling again as the majority of the crowd gravitated towards her table, leaving him standing alone.

"No problem." He said to the air as he walked, dumbstruck back to his table.


	2. Milkshake For Two

Britney signed on another photograph of herself, smiling up at the guy as she did, he was apparently a huge fan of her latest web show and had been to one of her live shows in London, she had of course thanked him for that and promised to watch his youtube tribute as soon as she returned home. She was distracted, but still able to carry out her duties, and she was distracted by the man sat only 4 feet away from her. She'd done her best to seem casual, yet apologetic about stealing his table of course, but she was actually a huge fan of his work, and kind of embarrassed to have met him under such awkward circumstances. She must have seemed so odd, she was only really famous on the internet and had a fanbase of a few hundred, whereas he was famous all over the world, yet she accidentally stole his table. She made a mental note to yell at her agent later for the mistake and maybe tweet Dolph an apology later in the day, while of course leaving out the fact that she'd had a crush on him since she was 14, before returning the signed photo to the man who's name she'd already forgotten.

"It's been so nice to meet you, thank you." She said politely as he clutched the photo to his chest and walked away, leaving Britney to fall back in her chair and close her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked as Paul took the pen from her hand.

"6, time to go."

Britney opened her eyes, stretching out her arms and leaning down against the table, catching a glimpse of Dolph packing up on the table next to her.

"Can we get milkshake on the way home?" She heard her agent Paul laugh as she spoke and he shook his head solemnly.

"How old are you?" Paul asked as she stood from her seat, grabbing her bag off the floor as she did.

"You're never too old for milkshake." Britney smiled suddenly at the sound of Dolph's voice and felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"True." She said quickly, her voice squeaky with nerves. They were suddenly face to face, smiling at each other as Paul stood awkwardly beside Britney, feeling kind of like a spare part.

"Can I come?" Dolph asked suddenly. "I love milkshake, and I don't have to be anywhere for a while." His sudden bravery surprised him, and he smirked a little.

"We don't even know each other's names." Britney said, returning his smirk, knowing that at least half her statement was untrue.

"Then tell me yours." He grabbed her hand suddenly, pleased that she didn't stop him and kissed it gently. "Mine is on the big sign behind my table."

"You're still pressed about the table." Britney said, not taking her eyes of his as he raised his lips from her hand, smiling at her.

"You can make it up to me later." He winked suggestively and Britney blushed again.

"Miss Turtle has a lot of commitments today." Paul said suddenly, standing between them and glaring at Dolph.

"No I..."

"We have to go." Paul said, a little louder than the last time he spoke. He grabbed Britney by the rest, pulling her away from Dolph and heading for the door. "And we don't have time for milkshake."

Dolph sighed heavily as he watched Britney being dragged out the door and out of sight, there was something special about her, and she'd just been pulled away by a stuffy, short man in a ridiculous suit. He walked over to her table and sat down his head in his hands, suddenly feeling tired. He was about to stand again to leave when something caught his eye, a smiling photo of Britney on the table, that had her twitter handle on it, Dolph smirked to himself, formulating a plan and pulling out his iphone.

"Thank god for social media."


	3. Tweet Tweet

Britney had been in the car for five minutes, her agent Paul was sat in the front driving and Britney was sat in the back with her ipod on full blast, ignoring him. They'd barely made it out of the car park. She'd never been so angry with him. Dolph Ziggler, as in Nicky from the Spirit Squad, as in Kerwin White's golf caddy, had just asked her on a date, and Paul HAD to ruin it! It simply wasn't fair! She glanced at her iphone, noticing a few twitter notification, she slid the unlock sequence on the screen and opened her twitter app, clicking onto her mentions. Her heart almost stopped when she managed to skip through the twitpics of herself that she intended to check later and saw a tweet from Dolph.

HeelZiggler – Had a great time at comic con, especially arguing with BritneyTurtle over tables. ;)

She took a deep breath and began composing a reply.

BritneyTurtle - HeelZiggler Shame about the milkshake though :\

She smiled to herself and was about to click send when her phone buzzed again, signifying another notification, she deleted the reply she'd typed and noticed that she had a twitter message, shrugging, she opened it and her heart almost stopped again.

DM from HeelZiggler – I meant it, I really enjoyed meeting you. Think you can ditch the suit and meet me somewhere? X

She smiled and typed an affirmative reply quickly.

DM from BritneyTurtle – Meet me at the excel centre in about five minutes x

"Paul." Britney took out her ipod and put her best smile on as her agent nodded back to her. "I need you to pull over."

"Why?" Asked Paul, not pulling over.

"My mum's surprised me, she's waiting back there for me, I need to go meet her." The car suddenly pulled over, and Britney raced for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"How will you get home?"

"Mum will drive me." Britney said impatiently, scrambling out of the car and giving Paul a final wave before watching Paul pull out of the car park and running back to the excel centre with a huge smile on her face.


	4. Broken Heels and Broken Hearts

Britney pushed her fringe from her eyes, looking into her pocket mirror and smiling at her own reflection, she quickly applied more lip gloss before closing the mirror and putting it back in her bag. It was dark now, and the cold had started to set in, her heart skipped as she looked over to see a tall figure pacing up and down outside the now closed convention center. It had taken her longer than expected to get there as one of the heels on her shoe had broken, but she'd made it. Taking a deep breath, she considered taking one last look at herself in the mirror.

"I knew it." She heard a voice behind her say, she turned to see Paul standing in front of her, a heavy frown on his face that made him look much older than his twenty six years. "You just don't get it, do you?" He clutched her wrist in exactly the way he'd done earlier, trying to pull her away.

"What is the matter with you?" Britney whispered, trying but failing to away from him.

"You think it's all singing birds and nice dresses, don't you?" Paul shouted, Britney pulled again on her own arm and fell backwards, crashing down onto the steps behind her. There was silence for a moment as Paul moved closer to her, ignoring her attempts to push her away, he took her hand in his own and ran a hand gently down her face. "Is he your Prince Charming Brit?" Britney thought deeply about the question. She'd only just met him, but that didn't mean that nothing could ever happen. She nodded before drawing back at Paul's sudden, cold laughter. "He's no Prince Charming love." He said pulling her to her feet and beginning to lead her away. "And it isn't a happy ending he's after." Britney gave up trying to get away and began following him blindly, her heart heavy. "Not for you anyway."

"Why?" Paul turned to look at Britney, frowning again. He spent the majority of the day with her, every single day, yet sometimes, he couldn't understand what the hell went on in her head. She looked so innocent to him in that moment, so unaware of the world around her, or of the men around her and what they wanted, what he wanted. Guilt suddenly overwhelmed him. He loved Britney, but that didn't give him the right to stop her loving somebody else, especially when he'd done nothing of merit to endear her to him.

"Go look for yourself then." He released her hand, looking at the ground and heard her run quickly up the stairs. After waiting a few seconds, he followed her.

"He's gone." Her voice was empty and broken, she suppressed tears, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I know." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him and kissed her forehead as she began to cry and he began to smile.


	5. Lonely

Dolph lay back on his rather uncomfortable hotel bed, his hands by his side as loneliness washed over him, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily, trying not to think about the girl who'd just stood him up, but there she was, on his mind, her hair falling over her caramel eyes as she smiled in his direction, beckoning him closer with her manicured hands.

"Nope." He opened his eyes, trying to push her from his mind and sat up, shaking out his bleached hair and reaching for his phone, which still had no messages, something in his mind told him that this would be a long and sleepless night, and not for the right reasons.

Britney's face was tarnished by tear stained make up and sadness, she sat on the window sill of her hotel room, staring blankly out into the night with tears still running down her face. She couldn't quite pinpoint why it bothered her so much. Maybe because she'd never really been so excited to meet somebody before, or because she really thought they had a connection, or because she simply hated to be wrong about something, but in that moment, she was heartbroken.

She was alone in the room, having banished Paul to another room because she couldn't bare him telling her "I told you so" until she fell asleep, and in some ways, her own company was comforting. She wasn't sure what exactly to do, part of her needed answers, but part of her was afraid to seek them out. In all her 20 years, she'd never been so afraid of something as simple as sending a tiny, little message.

"Nope." She muttered to herself quietly, dropping her phone down into her lap and almost falling out of the window in shock as it flashed. His face was there, right there, in her direct message feed. Apprehensively, she picked it up and glanced down at the message.

DM from HeelZiggler - Why didn't you show up?

Her heart leapt and she quickly tapped out a reply.

DM from BritneyTurtle - I did, but you left before I got to you.

She was shaking with fear as she waited for a reply...


End file.
